Under the Mistletoe
by TearsOnASword
Summary: Kaoru challenged Hikaru to spend a day in the host club without him. Kyouya isn't happy. Now, a mistletoe in the right place would be fine wouldn't it? And oh my, what if the twins suddenly found themselves under it? That wouldn't be a problem now, surely...? Why is Hikaru ordering the servants to take the night off? (wink wink). -LEMON, TWINCEST- ONE SHOT. R&R. WARNINGS INSIDE.


**Author's Note : **Hello there! Here's my first fanfic, Under the Mistletoe, starring only the best twins ever! (Well, Fred and George come close).  
I hope you enjoy, R and R please! And also, Hikaru is dominating...! :D (one shot)

**Disclaimer : **I do not own Ouran High school host club, or any other club for that matter.

**Warning : **Lemon, twincest and loads of boyxboy goodness! ^_^ Don't like, don't read!

Now, On with the story...

* * *

Kaoru Hitachiin laughed easily. The blonde haired girl next to him whispered playfully in his ear, and he laughed some more.  
Even in his mirth, his eyes scanned the room for his twin brother.

Hikaru Hitachiin was grinning. At least seven girls surrounded him and listened patiently to everything he told them.

"So girls, I hope that now you know what to do if you ever encounter a wild beast in the forest," He said and nodded thoughtfully.

The girls gushed and said in unison, "Yes Hikaru!"

Hikaru smiled, but something was wrong.

It was all Kaoru's fault really. Kaoru had challenged him that morning.

"I dare you to spend a whole day in the host club without me!" Kaoru had said, smirking.

Hikaru was confused. They had never done that sort of thing before and he was unsure of himself.

"Are you sure?" Hikaru asked, shifting closer to his brother.

They were on the bed and had just woken up.

"Of course I am." Kaoru said seriously.

If that was what his other half wanted, then how could he refuse?

Hikaru sighed and put his arm around his twin's shoulder.

"Okay Kaoru. We are having the Christmas theme today, aren't we?" He asked.

Kaoru nodded and said, "Yeah. It's about time we get ready."

* * *

Kaoru smiled as he saw his brother grinning.  
_  
He seems happy.  
_  
When he challenged Hikaru that morning, he was afraid.

He had been having some thoughts lately, and most of them revolved around Hikaru.

They were together, alone, for too long.

Kaoru knew that one day, they would have to let go of each other. They would have to move on and face the realities the world had to offer them.

He was afraid that they would grow too dependent on each other. That was wrong, of course it was.

So that was when he decided to test Hikaru, and himself.

The challenge was not going to be easy for either of them.

For now though, it appeared that his older brother was fine. Kaoru let himself relax, and he returned his gaze to the woman next to him.

Kyouya Ootori was not happy.

He pushed his glasses back with his forefinger and glared into space.

Tamaki Suou said, "Kyouya! Another beautiful theme, don't you agree?"

Kyouya nodded and glanced at Kaoru.  
"Tamaki, why don't you check up on how Mori and Honey senpai are doing? I will be joining you shortly." Kyouya said and strode across the room.

Tamaki shrugged and walked to Mori.

"Mori senpai, having fun?" He asked, smiling. Mori nodded silently.

Honey, who was sitting on Mori's shoulders said, "This theme was a good idea Tama-chan! Look at all the cake!"  
He laughed freely and gulped another spoonful of the honey-lemon cake.

Tamaki grinned.

As members of the host club, Kaoru and Hikaru were supposed to be the "little-devil" types.  
They were supposed to display forbidden love between twin brothers, but they seemed to have decided against it.  
That did not please Kyouya.  
He decided to take matters into his own hands.

It was about 7:00 in the evening. The girls would soon be returning home, and the host club would also be leaving.  
The timing was perfect.

Kaoru sighed as he stretched. He got off the couch and stretched some more. He was tired, and spending the whole day without Hikaru was so boring.  
Kaoru took a glass from the shelf and poured himself some alcohol. He looked around to see if anyone was following him. Shrugging, he gulped down the strong liquid.  
It coursed down his veins. It was the first time he ever consumed alcohol.

Kaoru was usually the careful twin, making sure that Hikaru didn't go too far, or fall into trouble. But this time, he was exhausted. Leaning against the wall, he saw his brother flirting with some girls.  
It was alright a few minutes ago, but now, under the influence of alcohol, Kaoru was hurt.  
He didn't want to be alone, not when his older twin was enjoying thoroughly even without his company.  
_  
This was what I wanted…  
_  
Kaoru shook his head and straightened himself.  
Looking to the left, he spotted a tall brunette. He walked slowly towards her.

The girl looked at him and blushed lightly. She was about to say something when she was pushed harshly against the wall.

Kaoru pinned her arms above her head and pressed her to the wall with his body.

"Wha-" before she could form a reply, Kaoru crushed his lips against hers.

The world stopped. Hikaru couldn't tear his gaze away from the couple against the wall.  
_Kaoru?  
_  
They seemed to be enjoying themselves.

Anger. Pain. Confusion?

Suddenly, a flashback ran through his head.

-Flashback-

The twins were 11 years old.

They were sitting lazily on the couch and watching TV.

Hikaru was channel surfing, when a scene caught his eye. A tall man and a comparatively short woman were kissing.

He looked at his twin brother to see that Kaoru was watching the scene too.

"What does it feel like to kiss, Hikaru?" Kaoru asked innocently.

Hikaru wanted to say something smart, but not coming up with a reply he said, "I don't know."

Kaoru put his head on Hikaru's shoulder and said, "Why do people kiss?"

This one, he knew the answer to.  
"People kiss when they love each other."

"Love?" Kaoru asked, looking at his brother.  
"Love." Hikaru affirmed.

"But I love you…" Kaoru said, confusion coloring his features.

"I know." Hikaru said, smiling.

"Then-"

"- Kaoru, will you promise me something?" Hikaru asked suddenly.

"Hm?"

"Just say that you will." Hikaru pressed.

"I will." Kaoru said, looking at his brother.

Hikaru sighed in relief and said, "We shall have our first kisses at the same time, with girls who are twins too."

Kaoru grinned and said, "I promise."

-END FLASHBACK-

Hikaru breathed rapidly through his nose.  
_  
What is he doing?  
_  
Kaoru was still pressed against that girl.

He couldn't take it anymore. Hikaru strode across the hall to where his brother was.

Kaoru felt disgusted.

It wasn't nice at all. A first kiss was supposed to be special wasn't it? Then why did it feel so… wrong?  
It was too sloppy, and he could taste coffee in her mouth.  
Before he could pull away, a hand grabbed his wrist.

He was pulled away from the girl and thrust onto the floor.

"What?" Kaoru asked, looking at his brother's flushed face.

"I should be asking you that! What were you thinking?" Hikaru asked.  
_  
Oh no, Hikaru looks furious…  
_What was he thinking? Kaoru couldn't remember.  
Suddenly, he was pulled back up.

"You were kissing her!" Hikaru said, pointing towards the girl.

The world crashed around him.

A forgotten promise thudded in his brain.  
_  
I kissed her.  
_  
Hikaru couldn't think clearly. For a second, he considered punching his brother. They were never violent towards each other. But it seemed like a night of firsts.  
He looked around and saw that a crowd formed around him.

Angry, he grasped Kaoru's hand in his and stormed away from everyone's gaze.

They were about to leave when Kyouya said, "Oh look, you're under the mistletoe."  
Hikaru couldn't comprehend what was happening.

He looked at Kaoru to see that he was looking at the ceiling.

No, not the ceiling, the door, and sure enough, there was a mistletoe.  
_  
Where did that come from?_

Glaring across the room, he spotted Kyouya's evil grin.

_What a mess. I'm going to kill him for this.  
_  
He ran his hand through his hair and looked at Kaoru, whose gaze was still upward.  
"Kaoru…" He said, concerned. Even though he was angry, he couldn't bear to see his brother upset.

"Mistletoe." Kaoru whispered. The anger returned.

"We are not kissing!" He yelled.

Honey senpai flinched.

"Hikaru…" Kaoru said, and hiccupped.

"Are you drunk?!" Hikaru asked.

Kaoru just sloped forward and dropped his head on Hikaru's shoulders.

"No." he mumbled through Hikaru's jacket.  
"Yeah right." Hikaru said, rolling his eyes. He put his arm around the younger boy's waist and pulled him closer.  
Slowly he whispered in Kaoru's ear, "Let's go home."

Kaoru whispered, "Mistletoe, Hikaru. We must ki-"  
_  
Oh, damn it all to hell._

Hikaru pulled Kaoru's face up with his forefinger and thumb.

Kaoru's eyes were filled with tears.  
"I'm sorry Hikaru, I didn't mean to kiss her…" he said softly.

"I know." Hikaru said, and sighed.

He brought Kaoru's face closer to his, and pressed his lips lightly to his brother's.  
Before he could be accustomed to the sparks that went off in body, and lightened his soul, he pushed Kaoru away. The taste of alcohol was still evident in his mouth.  
Taking a deep breath, he looked at Kaoru.  
_  
God, he looks so…beautiful…  
_  
Oblivious to the fan-girl screams in the background, Hikaru said harshly, "Let's go."

Kaoru was confused. They kissed, or did they?

It didn't even last for a second…

Then he realized… Hikaru didn't love him. Hikaru did that so that they could go home. Hikaru did that to shut him up. He felt fresh tears course down his cheeks.  
Never before was he rejected like this, by his own brother!

He let Hikaru lead him outside. Tamaki was following them, but Hikaru turned sharply and said, "Not now Tamaki."  
Tamaki must've been shocked by the sudden hostility too, because soon, they were alone.

Hikaru let go of Kaoru's hand and said, "I'll drive."

"But we have a driver." Kaoru argued.

Hikaru called the driver through his cell phone and asked the driver to leave them alone for the night.

It was dark out, and for the first time Kaoru felt fear in his brother's presence.

"Hikaru, I'm sorry." He mumbled.  
Hikaru did not reply, he simply took Kaoru's hand again and pulled him towards the car.  
"Hikaru…"  
Still no reply, Hikaru opened the passenger side door, and pushed Kaoru in.

"Ah-"Kaoru said, and Hikaru slammed the door shut.

Massaging the bridge of his nose with his forefinger and thumb, Hikaru sat in the driver's seat and started the car.

Kaoru decided to remain silent. Hikaru was quiet through the entire drive home.  
The effects of alcohol were wearing off, and Kaoru felt a headache coming on, so he closed his eyes and slept.

When he opened his eyes, he realized that they were almost near their house.  
He peeked at Hikaru to see that he still had a stoic expression.

Kaoru sighed and closed his eyes again.  
_  
I wish I never drank alcohol, I wish I didn't kiss her. I wish I get the old Hikaru back. The silence seems wrong for him…_

Hikaru stopped the car and opened the door.

He got out in a flash, and walked briskly to Kaoru's door. He opened the door and waited for Kaoru to get out.  
Kaoru looked annoyed for some reason. He said, "I am not a girl you know?"

Hikaru did not reply.

It was snowing, and he just watched the snowflakes as they dissolved in the ground.

Hikaru began walking to the mansion. Kaoru was determined not to be the second one there, and strode ahead of Hikaru.

Hikaru sighed and closed his eyes to inhale the fresh air.

Suddenly, he saw Kaoru slip.  
In a quick reflex motion, he caught Kaoru in his arms. The younger twin was breathing heavily. Kaoru gulped and said, "Thanks."  
Hikaru just propped his twin back on his feet and continued walking.

"Hey! Listen to me!" Kaoru roared.

Hikaru looked back to see Kaoru's face flushed and his hands trembling.

"We haven't talked to each other all day, and now you give me the silent treatment."

Hikaru did not reply.

Kaoru continued, "So I kissed a girl! Big deal, I've seen you with loads of girls. I'm sure that you-you would've kissed one of them."

Hikaru saw that Kaoru's eyes were brimming with tears.

"You can't treat me like this! What is wrong with you Hikaru? ANSWER ME!" Kaoru said, his voice trembling.

For a second, Hikaru considered walking away. He considered just shutting himself off.  
Then he felt the pieces of his heart click.  
This was Kaoru… Kaoru was crying… Kaoru was angry with _him. _  
He exhaled sharply and covered the short distance between them.

It was now snowing rather heavily, and Kaoru was trembling uncontrollably, out of grief or from the cold, Hikaru did not know or care.

He shrugged off his extra jacket and covered Kaoru's shoulders with it.

Kaoru looked away from his brother and shoved his hands in the pockets of his blazer.

Hikaru couldn't take it anymore.

He lifted Kaoru from under his legs and carried him bridal style.  
"Hey, I told you, stop treating me like a girl!" Kaoru protested, and tried to get away from Hikaru.  
Quietly, Hikaru brought his lips to Kaoru's forehead. He pressed his lips lightly and pulled away.

He then brought his lips to Kaoru's flushed ear and whispered, "Close your eyes. You must be tired."

Kaoru mumbled something incoherent and nuzzled his face into Hikaru's shoulder.

Hikaru felt a smile tugging at the corner of his lips as he started walking home.

He waited for the butler to open the door and refused any help. He said, "Take the night off. Tell the other helpers as well. I want to be alone with Master Kaoru tonight."

The butler nodded and proceeded to do as he was told.

In the mean time, he felt Kaoru letting out short breaths on his shoulder, and he blushed.  
_  
The little devil was tired.  
_

* * *

Hikaru carried him to the bedroom and shut the door with his foot.

He placed Kaoru on the bed, and turned the heater up.

Slowly, he shrugged his clothes off until he was left only in his boxers.

"When did I get here?" Kaoru muttered sleepily.

Hikaru looked at him and smiled.

"Don't worry, it's under control. You can sleep."

Kaoru's eyes widened and he said, "We were fighting weren't we?"

Hikaru sighed, "Yes."

Kaoru got off the bed and said, "Hey, you're talking to me again."  
"I am," He said smiling.

Kaoru felt his shoulders let go of the weight they previously held. His brother was talking to him again.

Kaoru said, "So, I'm forgiven?"

Hikaru did not answer the question; instead he moved towards Kaoru and placed a hand on his shoulder.  
"You must be tired." He murmured.

Before Kaoru could respond, Hikaru slowly traced the collar of his blazer.  
Kaoru didn't know what to do, so he just stood still and let Hikaru do the talking.

"Are you feeling hot?" Hikaru asked through half-lidded eyes.  
Suddenly, Kaoru became aware that the temperature must've gone up.  
He nodded.

Hikaru sighed and came closer to Kaoru.  
Their bodies were nearly touching, but this wasn't something new.  
The tone with which Hikaru spoke though, Kaoru's throat went dry. He licked his lips involuntarily.  
A noise that sounded almost like a moan escaped Hikaru's lips.

"Let's get you out of these then." Hikaru said and started unbuttoning his blazer.

Kaoru stood still and was aware that he was breathing heavily. What was going on?

"Done."

Kaoru was also just in his boxers.  
A bead of sweat ran down his forehead.

Hikaru pulled Kaoru closer and said, "Kaoru, you broke my promise."  
Kaoru gulped.  
_I did…  
_  
Hikaru brought his lips to his twin's ear and whispered, "You kissed a random girl Kaoru…"  
Kaoru croaked, "Yes."

"That hurt… _Kaoru." _He said, and let out a huff of air at the tip of his ear.  
Kaoru shuddered.  
_Shit, at this rate…_

Hikaru pulled his face closer to Kaoru's.

The younger twin looked almost scared.  
_  
God… those eyes…  
_  
Hikaru brought his lips a few centimeters away from his brother's.  
_  
This is wrong… He is my brother.  
_  
His right hand encircled Kaoru's waist and brought their hips in contact.  
_  
This is Kaoru… my brother!  
_  
He pushed Kaoru to the wall, and now Kaoru was sandwiched between him and the wall. Hikaru ran his left hand along Kaoru's jaw line.  
"Ah…" Kaoru breathed. His eyes were wet again, and Hikaru realized that he was panting. Kaoru's sweet breath was caressing his lips.

_My brother…_

Hikaru brought their foreheads in contact, and their lips were tantalizingly close.

_My younger brother… MINE._

The distance disappeared.

Hikaru pressed his lips to Kaoru's. He moved his lips in harmony with Kaoru's.  
His body trembled in pleasure, and his knees were about to buckle under the desire.

_So good…  
_  
Taking his brother by surprise, he bit at Kaoru's lower lip. The boy under him moaned and opened his mouth. Taking advantage of this, Hikaru shoved his tongue in.

_Oh sweet mercy!_

Hikaru toyed with Kaoru's tongue and explored his mouth, the sweet taste enveloping his own mouth.

Suddenly he pulled away, gasping for breath. In a matter of seconds, Kaoru pulled him closer and crushed their lips together again.

This time Kaoru led and Kaoru pulled away, wanting air.

"The servants-"Kaoru started. Hikaru growled and captured his lips again.  
"-gone." Hikaru replied when they broke apart for breath.

Both the boys were panting.

Hikaru looked at Kaoru's flushed face and place a hand on either side of his head.

"Kaoru," He whispered.  
Kaoru looked up at his brother's face and breathed, "What?"  
"This was your first kiss. You had your first kiss with me," Hikaru commanded, as if erasing the fact that Kaoru ever shared a kiss with anyone else.  
Kaoru nodded, as if agreeing that the other kiss didn't happen.

"Kaoru," Hikaru said again.

"Hm?"

"You are mine." Hikaru said and lifted his legs so that Kaoru's legs were wrapped around his waist.

"I-"

"Kaoru," Hikaru breathed.  
"Kaoru, I don't want to be apart from you again," Hikaru continued.

Hikaru pushed himself into Kaoru so that he could feel Kaoru's erection pressing against his.  
He moaned in ecstasy.

"I-I'm sorry Hikaru." Kaoru said, panting.

Hikaru thrust his hips in and out to create a friction between their throbbing members.  
They both shouted in desire and Kaoru moved up and down to press himself closer.  
They continued for a while, the friction between their boxers driving them crazy.

"Don't apologize Kaoru." Hikaru whispered when suddenly he felt himself go weak.

"I-I'm going to come." He said.

"No, let's come together." Kaoru commanded.

Hikaru nodded and thrust harder.

"Hah…"

"Ah…"

"Uhn… Hikaru…!" Kaoru shouted and buried his face in Hikaru's shoulder.

Hikaru pulled them both onto the bed, and they came together, their boxers showing wet patches.

Hikaru was on Kaoru, his erection pressing against Kaoru's.

"Boxers-"

"-get rid of them."

Hikaru nodded and pulled Kaoru's boxers off. He pulled his boxers off as well.

In one fluid motion, he was on Kaoru again.

He pushed Kaoru on the bed and said, "Are you okay with this?"

"Okay with what?"

"This; Us, like this…"

"I've never been surer about anything." Kaoru whispered and pulled Hikaru closer so that they could kiss again.

Hikaru hesitated.

Kaoru sighed and said, "I want you now, Hikaru."

That seemed to seal things off, as Hikaru traced Kaoru's chest with his tongue.  
His right hand was moving towards Kaoru's penis, while his left hand was circling Kaoru's hardened nipple.

Kaoru moaned in lust.

Hikaru brought his lips to Kaoru's nipples and bit on them lightly. Kaoru shouted and clutched at Hikaru's hair.

Hikaru traced the head of his brother's dick with one finger.

"More…" Kaoru breathed.

Hikaru bit harder and said, "Shh, you are mine now. I will do as I please."

"Ah…" Kaoru nodded.

"Hikaru planned on punishing him further. He traced Kaoru's entire length with his forefinger. His dick was rock hard.

"Stroke me." Hikaru ordered.

Kaoru's warm hand grabbed his penis and began stroking.

His soft hand felt wonderful, and for a while Hikaru buried his face in Kaoru's shoulder.  
_  
Damn, I am close to cumming already…  
_  
He held Kaoru's hand over his erection and pulled it away. He sat up on his bed and pulled Kaoru up.

Looking at Kaoru with lust glazed eyes, Hikaru said, "Suck me off Kaoru."

Kaoru's eyes widened, but he obeyed.

He brought his hot mouth to Hikaru's throbbing erection and blew a warm breath on it's head.

"Ah!" Hikaru moaned.

Kaoru smiled and licked the head slowly…agonizingly.

"Shit, Kaoru…" Hikaru mumbled and put his hand on Kaoru's head.

The older twin pushed Kaoru's head further down, and Kaoru took the entire length into his mouth.  
_  
Shit… it feels so good._

Kaoru sucked at the entire length, his brother's pubic hair tickling his lips.  
_  
He smells so amazing.  
_  
Kaoru could feel Hikaru reaching his limit.

Hikaru began stroking Kaoru's erection.

Kaoru was at his limit too.

"I'm coming!" Hikaru cried, as he unloaded a huge amount of semen into Kaoru's mouth.

Kaoru gulped it all down, and moaned into Hikaru's erection as he felt his own cum fall into his brother's hands.

Hikaru immediately pulled Kaoru to his chest and panted into his ear.

"That…was..."

"Amazing…" Kaoru finished.

They sat there for a while, naked.  
Hikaru was lying against the wall and Kaoru was in his arms, their members satisfied for now.

Hikaru said, "Kaoru, why do people kiss?"

Kaoru smiled into his brother's toned chest and replied, "People kiss when they are in love with each other."

"You know what that means." Hikaru said softly.

"What does it mean?" Kaoru asked, a naughty smile playing on his lips.

Hikaru pulled Kaoru up so that Kaoru was straddling him.

"It means," he said and pulled Kaoru into another kiss. This time, it was slow, more passionate.

"That I love you Kaoru." Hikaru finished.

Kaoru ginned against his brother's lips and said, "I love you too, Hikaru."

For the first time in days, Kaoru did not get a dark feeling in his chest.  
For the first time in days, he knew that they didn't have to face the world alone. He knew that they could depend on each other; that they could be each other's anchor in the vast ocean of pain and loneliness that seemed to surround them.

Kaoru smiled as he realized that maybe he always knew.

Hikaru felt light and happy. Maybe the day's challenge was good in a way after all.

Maybe, just maybe, Kyouya knew what he was doing by making them kiss under the mistletoe.

**THE**** END.**

Author's Note :

Well, I hope you liked it ;) Inbox me if you want more, or if you have idea's for any other pairings that seem interesting.  
Please do rate and review :)


End file.
